Acantha
Acantha the Bloody, is a member of Lysandre's group, along with the Tetra. She acts as an antagonist of some sort in Part I of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. Acantha is described as a sadistic "psychopath" with no true loyalty to anyone. She's first seen helping Lysandre in taking down the party, in an attempt to murder them but fails. On the Rebel side of the war, she's shown to be ordered around a lot and is seen leading a platoon in the bridge operation, and she blood thirstily challenges the party, only to be defeated again. She fights the party for the last time in the final battle of Part I, only to be bested again. Acantha, unlike the Tetra and Lysandre, doesn't go on her word and continues to try to attack the party even after losing, only to be stopped by Lissa. She's seen for the last time in Part I, following Lysandre and his group around. In Part II, she doesn't play much of a role, again being a simple follower of Lysandre. At one point, Kane reveals that she has no true loyalty, going under a different name and working undercover under Trym as one of Silvatica's main Captains. She goes missing, and Kane looks for her, only for her to be murdered by Alia, with her dead body brutally dismembered, as Alia realizes that she's a double agent. Sera later reveals that Acantha discovered some Silvatica secrets and was about to report them to Lysandre, before she got caught. When the Party goes investigating deep into Silvatica's Castle, they find Acantha's dead body, bloodied, with her bones sticking out, and badly disheveled, much to the party's horror. (It doesn't show her body of course, but Irvine mentions this.) Personality and Appearance Acantha is described as being a Mage, with pink hair and blue eyes, with a psychotic, cruel expression on her face at all times. She's not very tall in stature, and is underdeveloped. She's often stated to be a sadistic psychopath that the Tetra in particular doesn't quite care for, often dismissing her as a "little runt" and she doesn't seem to have much importance in the group. She works for Lysandre as seen in Part I and always follows him around, when she's not assigned to anything. She speaks with an eerie voice, always talking about blood, murdering, burning people, and just rambling in general about creepy, psychotic nonsense. She has a particular dislike for Cherie. Acantha also doesn't go by her word all the time, opting to attack the party members further after becoming defeated in the last battle of Part I, acting out of Lysandre's orders. In Part II, she also works for Silvatica, as a double Agent, being one of Trym's personal captains. She is stabbed by Alia when she finds out that Acantha was spying on them and gathering information for Lysandre. However, Kane states that she doesn't have any true loyalty to any side and does whatever she wants. After being stabbed, Eden offers to heal her, but she refuses, stating that death might be good for her, since she truly is freed from any ties to anyone. Abilities Magic Acantha is quite proficient with Magic, and doesn't seem to have any specialized element. She seems to be quite powerful, being able to take on multiple members of the party multiple times, with an attack that can take out most of the party members' health in her Boss Fights. Acantha doesn't have very high defence, and cannot take hits very well, but can deal quite a bit of damage. Despite the Tetra stating that she's not hard to defeat, she's still pretty powerful. Battle Skills She has relatively quick reflexes, as she's able to take Cherie hostage behind her knife and is pretty fast in battle. Relationships Lysandre Acantha often follows Lysandre around and does what he says, so the two seem to be on good terms. He doesn't say anything about Acantha's behavior and is most likely the one who recruited her for his group in the first place. Tetra Acantha is not quite part of the Tetra, since she doesn't specialize in any of the elements. She also doesn't do jobs like the Tetra, and they simply see her as another person in their group that doesn't have a position so they don't exactly care for her, not showing much surprise when she's defeated by the party multiple times. However, Kane is shown to care at least a little, as he personally tries to find her in the Silvatica Castle after she goes missing. It's unknown how they reacted to her death. Trym Trym is another master of Acantha's and she doesn't seem to really care much for what is happening and how he was manipulating everyone. He seems to regard her decently to an extent, since she's one of his captains, as Alia was punished for murdering her, ordering his guards to take her away. Alia Despite them both working on Trym's side, Alia doesn't really care for Acantha and likely vice versa. Alia is also a psychopath and ruthlessly murders Acantha and destroys her corpse, hating her for being a double agent. Party Although she tries to murder the party multiple times, especially Cherie, and has said some foul things to them, they still work with her and the Tetra in Part II. They show some concern for her, when she gets murdered and when they see what happens to her dead body, saddened by the cruelty. Trivia * Acantha's death was originally supposed to be more brutal, but the writer changed it, because it would've been too violent and could've changed the rating of the game. Her body was also supposed to be more brutally taken care of. * Acantha was mainly killed off because the writer had no use for her, as she really was just "Lysandre's Lapdog" for the rest of the game and killing her off would've made things more interesting with the Silvatica situation.